Pong Krell (Legends)
Pong Krell was a stern Besalisk male Jedi Master who served as a Jedi General during the Clone Wars. An unyielding Jedi General, Krell took a no nonsense approach when it came to commanding a group of clone troopers. Having won many key Republic victories during the war, the Besalisk Jedi Master was recognized as a successful general among Jedi and clones alike. Around the second year of the Clone Wars, Krell was present on the Confederate-aligned world Umbara, where he took over the command of the 501st Legion as an interim. Under his command, the troops of the 501st were ordered to take the planet's capital city in a full frontal assault on a highway that led into the city. Often at odds with Clone Captain Rex, Krell did not come to terms with the 501st Captain. When the clone troopers had to capture an Umbaran airbase before they could proceed into the city, Rex, with many of the troopers under his command, felt uncertain about the order, due to the route Krell wanted the clones to take to reach the airbase. After the capture of the airbase, Krell's battle group learned of a Confederate supply ship in orbit over Umbara. Even though Krell wanted all his troops to take the city, three clone troopers under his command—Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives—disobeyed the order and boarded separate starfighters to dock with the supply ship. When only Jesse and Fives returned, Krell wanted them to face the Grand Army's court-martial for disobeying orders, although the Besalisk instead decided to organize a firing squad to execute the clones. After Krell ordered Rex and the rest of his men to hunt Umbarans disguised in clone armor, the Jedi Master's betrayal was revealed when Rex's men learned that they were killing Kenobi's clone unit, who equally received the same order from Krell to kill clone-disguised Umbaran troops. Rex, with Kenobi's men, attempted to arrest Krell for his treasonous act, although the Besalisk avoided capture by engaging the clone troopers in combat. After a battle in the jungles of Umbara, trooper Tup knocked Krell unconscious, and the Jedi was taken to the airbase's prison. There, Krell revealed that he had foreseen that the Jedi would lose the war, and wanted to become Count Dooku's apprentice. Trooper Dogma, who was present at the time, took a blaster and shot Krell in the back, killing him. Battle vs. Urdnot Wrex (by So-Pro Warrior) On the planet Umbara in the Republic controlled airbase Pong Krell and 2 Clones are walking through the airfield however the three notice that there are no other clones out and no sounds are heard except the sound of gunfire far away from the airfield. A shadowy figure moves around a Umbaran ship unknown to the Jedi and Clones just then one of the clones yell "Sir Look!" The Clone says and points in the direction of three strange creatures. "Who are you" Krell asks "First things first are you Pong Krell?" The stranger asks "Yes I am" Krell says "My name is Wrex. Let's just say their's a little bounty on your head and I'm hear to collect it." Wrex says One of the clone raises his DC-15s but Wrex raises his M-8 Avenger and fires 10 shots into the clone . The other clone raises his gun but Krell puts his hand up ordering the clone to hold fire. "I am Pong Krell and Jedi do you really think you can kill me!" Krell says "Why not you're not immortal or anything." Wrex says Wrex orders the other Mercs to shoot at Krell and all just then two other Krogan Mercs hiding near Umbaran ships pops out and all 4 Krogan Mercs open up on Pong Krell who unsheathes his two Double Bladed Lightsabers and starts deflecting shots while the Clone opens up on one of the Krogan Mercs near one of the Umbara fighters. While he is able to hit the Krogan Merc 4 times the Kinetic Barrier absorbs the damage and so the Clone notices a tank nearby and shoots it causing the ship and the Krogan Merc to get blown to smitherins . Wrex however uses his Biotics on the Clone and lifts the Clone up into the air and shoots at him with his M-8 Avenger and kills the clone as he hovers in mid-air . "What's this I don't sense the Force in you what was that?" Pong Krell says "A liitle something I like to call Biotics." Wrex says Wrex fires at Pong Krell with his M-8 Avenger but Krell blocks all the shots and redirects a few at Wrex and hit the M-8 destroying the gun. Krell uses the Force to push all three Krogans back but the Krogan Merc next to the fighter continues to be a problem and so Krell uses the Force to destroy the landing gear of the fighter the Krogan is next to and the fighter falls onto the Krogan and crushes the Krogan Merc . One of the Krogan Mercs pushed back gets up yells and charges at Krell while firing his M-8 Avenger. Krell uses his Lightsabers to continue to block the shots and as soon as the Krogan gets close enough Krell uses one of his free hands to Force Pull the Krogan towards him and cuts him through the waist cutting the Krogan in half . Wrex helps the other Krogan Merc up and takes out his M-6 Carnifex and him and the other Krogan Merc fire at Krell who jumps into the air and flies towards Wrex and the Krogan Merc and kicks Wrex square in the face sending him flying back. The Krogan Merc tries to fire his M-8 Avenger at the back of Krell's head but without looking Krell cuts the gun in half and stabs the Krogan in the stomach with both of his Lightsabers and the Krogan Merc falls down dead . Krell begins to walk towards Wrex who manages to get up and continues to fire his M-6 but Krell easily deflects the shots until Wrex runs out of ammo. Krell uses the force to lift up some crates and throws them at Wrex who uses his Biotics to stop them in mid-air and redirect them towards Krell who just cuts them in half with his lightsabers. Krell then uses the force to pick up tons of crates and throws them at Wrex who manages to put up a Biotic Barrier to protect him from the crates. Krell then starts to run towards Wrex. Wrex waits for the right moment and as soon as Krell gets close enough Wrex pulls out a M-451 Firestorm and fires it at Krell who backflips barely dodging the Flamethrower. Wrex charges at Krell and continues to spew flame from the M-451 but Krell uses the Force to use a crate to knock the Firestorm out of Wrex's hands. Krell goes in for the kill but not before Wrex sends a strong burst of Biotic energy at Krell making him loose one his his lightsabers but it isn;t enough to stop Krell who jumps over Wrex and stabs Wrex through the stomach as he turns around. Krell begins to smile and says "It's Over." However he hears the sound of a gun and turns his head to see Wrex who is alive aiming his M-300 Claymore at his head. "Now it's over." Wrex says and pulls the trigger of the Claymore obliterating Krell's head . The headless body of Pong Krell falls down dead and Wrex yells in victory and limps off to get the reward from the Shadow Broker. Winner:Urdnot Wrex Expert's Opinion While Krell was a skilled fighter up close and was well trained. Wrex's Biotics were more effective as they are actually used and made for combat where as the force is more of a peace ability. Wrex was born to be a Warrior he had the Combat Experience, he had the Discipline, he had the Dominance to lead others to fight. Krell didn't have any of that he had others fight for him, he wasn't disciplined enough to not betray the Republic, he was hated by all of the Clones these factors brought the downfall of the traitorous Jedi. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Future Warriors